Checked
by zephy-chan
Summary: //AU, poss. AR// Assorted fics consisting of high school daily… er, normal life. Or not? Because chaos can ensues anywhere, anytime. Especially if you are a certain tennis player with abnormal skills and personalities. Main schools: Rikkai/Seigaku/Hyoutei
1. The Trickster

**Prince of Tennis – Checked **

Genre(s): Friendship/Humour/General

Rating: K

Characters: Echizen Ryoma/Niou Masaharu (actually, characters will adjust with every chapter. It's various pairings. But, again, friendship, no romance. Well, maybe with a bit mix of romance.)

Summary: //AU, possible AR// Assorted fics consisting of your every high school daily… er, normal life. Or not? Because chaos can ensues anywhere, anytime. Especially if you are a certain tennis player…

A/N: This fic is dedicated to **Crenius-kun, HalfMoon-Smile, Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei,** and my awesome friends. In this story, the seniors are in their second year in senior high while the freshmen in their third year in junior high and the sophomores are in their first year in senior high. I've warned you, possible AR. Also, I borrow the school name, it does exist. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Trickster**

Nihon Daigaku Narashino. One of the rare boarding schools exists in Tokyo. There was the place where Echizen Ryoma, 14, spent his high-school daily life. Or, like he would rather say it, trapped.

Ryoma moved back to Japan from America last year. His father, Echizen Nanjiroh, was once a legendary pro tennis player, known around the world. However, outside the tennis stuffs, Echizen Nanjiroh wasn't an ideal figure of a 'father'.

"Stupid old perverted man," like Ryoma usually mumbled when his father came up to a conversation.

How did Echizen Nanjiroh become a certain 'perverted old man' in front of his very son's eyes, we will deal with that later.

_Stupid old perverted man of father: checked._

The first day Ryoma entered the said school, he found that the education system was quite unusual and, well, interesting for him. It was divided into three main departments: Mathematic, Science, and Social. From his entrance test, Ryoma was placed, much to his dismay, to the Mathematic Department.

It's just very great, isn't it?

_Days of oh-so-charming numbers and variables: checked._

Like most of boarding schools, Narashino also had its own dormitory area. Ryoma's assigned room was in the A-1 building. The first impression that he got when he saw his room, _not bad_. The room was quite big, with two beds, two desks, and two wardrobes added with a bathroom.

This meant, he would definitely get a roommate.

Wow, interesting!

Definitely not.

_Privacy infraction: checked._

Because Echizen Ryoma does not share with anyone. Echizen Ryoma operates alone.

Let the mada mada da ne vanished for now.

* * *

_2-A of Mathematic Department_.

Or so it was written on the gold plate right above the door.

Ryoma slid the door open blearily. Pairs of eyes quickly drifted to him.

He blinked. How… very annoying. Well, Echizen Ryoma never liked the crowds.

But then, they just suddenly returned back to their own works.

Except one.

A silver-haired boy with a weird pigtail on it, grayish narrowed eyes, and a rather v-shaped face. The boy kept staring at him, so he stared back at the silver boy. Echizen Ryoma is famous with his remarkable deadly glares and stares no one, no one ever beats him in this.

_New rival of glaring contest: checked._

The silver boy suddenly chuckled and Ryoma narrowed his eyes. He looked at the teacher's desk. The teacher himself was busy with his own works or whatever. He walked forward to the teacher and said in a low voice, "Good morning."

The teacher stopped writing and looked up, pushing down his thick glasses, "Yes?"

Ryoma resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead he said, "I'm the new student."

The teacher's eyes widened in realization and he laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah, I'm – well, I'm sorry, I didn't notice when you opened the door. Well, here – " he stood up and called out to his students. "Everyone, stop working for a while. I want to introduce to you your new classmate."

The students got their heads up, looking at Ryoma. "Class, this is Echizen Ryoma, from America. He's still 14, but he manages to follow our grades, so he will join with us from now on. Please make a good friend with him."

"Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you all." Ryoma mumbled and bowed slightly.

Chatter began to spread among the students.

One of them raised a hand. The teacher asked, "Yes, Yukimura-kun?"

Yukimura smiled brightly as he asked, "Is it possible that you are a son of Echizen Nanjiroh, Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma blinked and growled before he answered flatly, "I am."

The silver boy smirked and raised his hand too. "Niou-kun?"

"Why are you so short, chibi?" Niou smirked, his eyes nailed on Ryoma's. Ryoma narrowed his eyes and smirked too as well, "Tennis has nothing to do with your height, Niou-senpai."

Niou was startled at this and then he smiled, "Good answer, chibi. I'm playing tennis too. Would you join our team? We would be honored with a genius like you."

The short answer made the whole class laughed, "Mada mada da ne, Niou-senpai."

Yukimura, who sat right behind Niou, was chuckling. "Interesting… Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

"And why do I have to sit right next to you?"

It was the lunch time and somehow, Ryoma trapped with Yukimura and Niou in the cafeteria. He sighed.

"Well…" Niou shrugged, "who said that I want to?"

Ryoma quickly brushed Niou's face and saw a sly smile on it. "Ne, Niou-senpai."

"What?" Niou raised a brow.

"Play a match with me."

Yukimura chuckled. "Hm, I would love to see your tennis, Echizen-kun."

"Don't underestimate me, chibi," Niou jeered. "Don't you know how they call me?"

"Don't know."

"They call me the Trickster, chibi. Once I have seen you play, and don't be surprised if you lose to me. Remember that."

Yukimura chortled.

"We won't know until we have one, Niou-senpai." Ryoma said placidly. "Mada mada da ne."

"That's enough, Haru," Yukimura interrupted genially. Somehow Niou was stunned at this and he backed off, glaring at Yukimura, cringed. Ryoma was curious with Niou's sudden behaviour. "Well, Echizen-kun, I am the tennis club captain, and I would love to take you to our club after classes today to see how our club in your opinion is. Tell me where your dormitory is and I will pick you up at seven, and after that, we can have our dinner together with the other regulars."

Ryoma thought about it for a moment. Should he accept Yukimura's offer? But then, it would be good to have someone to take him around this huge school area, and it wouldn't be good if he got lost here.

"Fine then," he responded. "Mine is at A-1 building, room 5."

Niou choked his soda and he shouted, "WHAT?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Why?"

Niou groaned, "That's my room too, idiot! They told me that I would have a new roommate since Tezuka's movement to the other dorm, but why didn't they tell me that… that… you will be replacing Tezuka?!"

Ryoma's eyes widened in disbelief, "Yadda!"

Yukimura snickered in glee as he saw his friends wailing each other, "Oh, this is going to be very interesting. Should tell Gen-chan about this."

_First chaos: checked._

* * *

**//Chapter 1: The Trickster – fin//**

**Well, that's for the first chapter. This idea just suddenly popped out… with simple 'what ifs' and so on. It's just interesting for me to put up an unusual pairing. I hope I did this well and you like this. I will update once a week in the weekend. I'm sorry if I didn't update the **We Are Here for One Another**, but don't worry, it's currently in progress and I will update next week along with this. So, tell me what you think. I accept pairing suggestions and your ideas. I'm looking for a current beta too for this. Do PM me if you want to.**

**And wouldn't it be nice if I receive what you think, or in other words, review?**

**~zephirus**


	2. The Tennis Team and Their Insanity

**Prince of Tennis – Checked **

Genre(s): Friendship/Humour/General

Rating: K+

Characters: All characters will adjust with every chapter. But for now, the main pairing is Ryoma/Niou.

Summary: //AU, possible AR// Assorted fics consisting of your every high school daily… er, normal life. Or not? Because chaos can ensues anywhere, anytime. Especially if you are a certain tennis player…

A/N: This fic is dedicated to **Crenius-kun, HalfMoon-Smile, **and **Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei.** Also, I want to say thank you to you who reviewed the first chapter, they meant a lot to me! So, this is the second chapter, enjoy! Please do feedback me! It makes my day~

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Tennis Club and Their Insanity**

"Chibi."

"What, Pigtail?"

"HEY! Show some respects to your elders!"

"I will when my elders show them to me, Pigtail."

Niou Masaharu groaned in frustration. At first, he thought it would be more fun and interesting to have the Chibi as his roommate. Not like Tezuka. At first. But now, Niou would probably choose over Tezuka than the cocky Chibi. Definitely.

_Annoying kouhai-but-not-a-kouhai and roommate: checked._

Ryoma smirked when he saw Niou was annoyed by his arrogant behavior. "So. What?"

Niou looked at Ryoma confusedly. "What of what?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, why did you call me?"

Niou blinked. "Oh."

"... Mada mada da ne."

"HEY! YOU ARROGANT, COCKY BRATLING CHIBI! PURI!"

* * *

Yukimura was feeling very, very happy. First, he got another cute 'little brother'. Second, probably now that he would have a new challenging opponent in tennis. Third, he would _definitely_ get another strong player for his team.

Yukimura grinned in satisfaction.

_A perfect tennis team in hand: checked._

Yukimura whistled happily, looking at his watch. 18.57. He decided to go to pick up his new little brother now.

But furthermore, he was interested at how Niou and Ryoma were getting along each other. He chuckled at the thought.

Finally he had reached the A-1 dorm building. He walked in and went directly to the room number 5. He pressed one of his ears to the door.

His two friends were yelling at each other. Slowly he opened the door, putting only his head into the room.

Ryoma was grumbling while Niou was laughing mockingly.

"I will take that thing off from your bed if you stop calling me 'Pigtail', Chibi!"

"And I won't stop calling you 'Pigtail' either if you keep calling me Chibi."

Yukimura decided it was his turn, "Now, now, there, what is going on in here?"

Niou stopped laughing suddenly and he screeched, glaring at Ryoma, soundlessly trying to say, _"Don't tell him!"_.

But he is Echizen Ryoma, after all.

"Yukimura-senpai." Ryoma mumbled.

"What is it, Echizen-kun? Did Niou bully you again?" asked Yukimura softly, smiling to Ryoma.

Ryoma pointed his finger to his bed, "Niou-senpai put _that_ on my bed."

Yukimura was getting curious as he approached Ryoma's bed, "What is it?"

Niou's mouth dropped open in fear. He eyed Yukimura and then Ryoma. He gave Ryoma an 'I will kill you' glare, but all Ryoma did in response was smirking. He shrugged.

"Haru?" Yukimura's voice was so soft that it made a cold running through Ryoma's spine. "Haru, what is this? Didn't I tell you to not to play with this again?"

"I…" Niou was screeched.

Yukimura took the 'thing' from Ryoma's bed, looking at Niou. Niou slumped to the floor.

On Yukimura's hand was a red-painted 'women' sanitary napkin.

"Haru. 100 laps around the main building."

Niou nodded, his face was very pale. Yukimura turned back to Ryoma, smiling, "Now, Echizen-kun, let's go to the tennis club. The others are waiting for us. Haru, get up from there."

Ryoma blinked blankly as he followed Yukimura out from the room, Niou was still completely shocked. He stumbled along his way.

_A sadist of a certain tennis club captain: checked._

* * *

Ryoma had to admit that Narashino provided the best facilities to their tennis club. The tennis club held two of indoor courts buildings with two gyms, three ball machines at the each indoor courts buildings, and almost twenty five of outdoor courts. Yukimura brought him (Niou walked as far as possible from Yukimura) to the building with a large 'A' plastered on the wall.

"The A building is for the semi-regulars and regulars members," said Yukimura, "we do have much of great and strong players here. Once a month, a ranking match that decides the regulars' position will be held. Considering you as a second year, you will be participating the ranking match. And just for your information, the tennis club has the biggest number of member, we have more than 200 of members."

Ryoma nodded and they walked in. The building had fifteen courts on it. Three of them were courts with a ball machine. Yukimura took him to the court number 1 on the very point of the building.

Ryoma blinked when he spotted some… indecent behaviors there.

Like those two red-head boys did. They were jumping awkwardly each other.

"I'm higher!" one of them shouted.

"NO, I'M HIGHER!" the other one yelled back.

"I bet you can't do this!" the first one screamed, doing a kick-boxing very fast around the court.

"I can, you stupid cat boy!" the second one followed, faster than the other one.

On the other side, a boy with a black and seaweed hair pouted to his, apparently, senpai.

"No, it's not like that, Marui-senpai! Marui-senpai, just because your name means round, it doesn't mean that you have to make yourself fat with eating doses of sweets and sugars!"

"I – WHAT?! Hey, stupid kid, we're not talking about ball now! It's your digital camera, digital camera, idiot! See? You press here to turn on the camera and _this_ if you want to take a picture!"

"I see no different, the buttons all are the same! And what is this button for, Senpai?"

The other boy, who had a pink hair and was chewing a gum, slapped a hand on his forehead, "Why are you even a human, Akaya?!"

The boy called Akaya tilted his head, "And why are you not round like your name, Marui-senpai?"

Marui screamed, tufted his hair, "AAHH! SOMEONE TAKE THIS STUPID KID AWAY FROM ME!"

While on the other side of the courts, a guy with a green bandanna on his head was… well, hissing. His friend, a handsome guy with a silver-purplish hair, and a mole under his right eye, was talking, his voice was arrogant.

"Ore-sama didn't understand why he should participate in the ranking match. I mean, Ore-sama is a high-level player and no one beats Ore-sama. Well, maybe Yukimura had, but other than that, even Tezuka didn't win against Ore-sama."

"Fuusshhhuu."

Ryoma blinked again. _Ore-sama? Fuushhuuu?_ What is this with those 'Ore-sama' and 'fuushhuuu'?

"YOOSSHH-AAA! GREATOOO! BURNING! COME ON BABY, I'LL TAKE YOUR VICTORY!"

Ryoma turned around. A brunette boy was twisting around his racket, a fire surrounding him, while him shouting those 'burning' and 'greato'. The other brunette with a feminine appearance fed him balls - his eyes were closed, and his smile was creepy. With each hits, the burning guy would shout those 'burning' and 'greato' and 'baby' repeatedly.

Yukimura smiled brightly as he asked Ryoma, "So, Echizen-kun, how do you think our tennis club is?"

Ryoma sighed and pulled his cap lower while behind them, Niou slapped his hand onto his forehead and cheeks, "Oh My Goodness... puri."

_Insane tennis teammates: checked._

* * *

**//Chapter 2: The Tennis Club and Their Insanity – fin//**

**So, there's the second chapter! Yeah, I know this chapter was less good than the first one, but I try my best to describe the characters. I have to type all of those weird behaviors to give Ryoma the view of his soon new teammates. Also, the digital camera idea came from Apple Snapple's 'Kirihara's Digital Camera', so credits go to Apple Snapple. Again, I accept pairing suggestions, but remember, an unusual and a friendship pairing. The others roommates and classes will be revealed on the next upcoming chapters, step by step. I will surely update the We Are Here for One Another this week.  
**

**And wouldn't it be nice if I receive what you think, or in other words, review?**

**~zephirus**


	3. Tarundoru and Shikuyoro

**Prince of Tennis – Checked **

Genre(s): Friendship/Humour/General

Rating: K

Characters: All characters will adjust with every chapter. But for this chapter, i think it's Marui/Yukimura and this chapter is Rikkai-centric. bear with that, ok?

Summary: //AU, possible AR// Assorted fics consisting of your every high school daily… er, normal life. Or not? Because chaos can ensues anywhere, anytime. Especially if you are a certain tennis player…

A/N: This fic and chap is dedicated to **Crenius-kun, HalfMoon-Smile, **and **Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei** and **I-Love-Anime0.** Also, I want to say thank you to you who reviewed the first chapter, they meant a lot to me! So, this is the second chapter, enjoy! Please do feedback me! And I do appreciate my silent readers that put me and this story to their alerts and favorites and so on. Thanks! It's you people who keep me writing. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tarundoru and Shikuyoro**

Yukimura looked down at his new member and smiled brightly. Ryoma was clearly, completely dumbstruck. Niou stole a quick glance to Yukimura and very slowly, started to walk away from the blue-haired teen to join his other team mates; however, he was named Yukimura Seiichi for nothing.

"Oh, Haru," Yukimura spoke suddenly in a very cheerful voice, "I believe you don't forget that I assigned you a hundred laps around the main building? But considering _our_ situation now, I will order you a hundred laps around the number 1 through 5 courts here."

At first, Niou looked hopeful. But when he heard "1 through 5 courts", his eyes soon were dull. He growled and glared at Ryoma, and then started doing his laps. Ryoma smiled. His smile was childish, yet it was an evil smile as well. Yukimura saw this and he chimed gleefully. Not only a cute little brother, but a sadist little brother too.

_Sadistic in perfection: checked._

Because, of course, Yukimura remembered clearly that he has Fuji Shuusuke under his hand, too.

Oh, what a very wonderful day he had now!

He suppressed the urge to jump around and sighed.

Yukimura walked towards the court, approaching a certain boy which height almost at his 190 cm with a black cap on his head. Yukimura gestured Ryoma to follow him and Ryoma did.

"Genichirou."

The black capped teen turned around. Once he saw his face, Ryoma knew at the very moment, he better to keep his arrogant and cocky comments to himself when the tall boy was around. His face was stern, his face lines were firm. He looked down at Ryoma whose height, unfortunately, wasn't even more than 160 cm.

"Seiichi." He nodded. "So, this is the new member you have told me before?"

"Precisely." Yukimura replied brightly, smiling. "Echizen Ryoma-kun, in my class, the son of Echizen Nanjiroh. Echizen-kun, this is Sanada Genichirou, the tennis club second vice-captain. He is in class 2-D of Science Department."

"Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you, Sanada-senpai," Ryoma muttered and he bowed. Sanada nodded.

"Just because you are the son of that Echizen Nanjiroh, it doesn't mean that you will get a special treatment here," said Sanada quickly, his eyes brushed over Ryoma's slender figure, examining the smaller capped boy. "And we expect the best from you, Echizen. Show us what you've got with the name of Echizen you bring here."

Ryoma stared at Sanada blankly, "Uisu."

Yukimura beamed, "Now, now, Gen-chan, you don't have to be that stern to Echizen-kun! He is still new here in this school, so please go easy on him, ne? Now, Gen-chan, I would like you to have everyone to gather here to meet Echizen-kun."

Sanada's eyebrows twitched at the name 'Gen-chan', but he said nothing. Instead he turned around and shouted, "Everyone assemble here, now!"

The chatter and chaos went dead and everyone quickly gathered in front of Sanada. No one dared to speak, but they looked at Ryoma curiously. Niou was still doing his laps.

"Good evening, everyone," Yukimura greeted. "Like I've told you before, we have a new teammate here. I would like to introduce to you, Echizen Ryoma, from class 2-A from Mathematic Department. Echizen-kun, if you would?"

Ryoma stepped forward to Yukimura's side. Yukimura placed his hands on Ryoma's shoulders.

"Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you all."

Eventually the silence broke off. Few of them looked at Ryoma in awe.

"Wow, you are the son of Echizen Nanjiroh? Sugeeeee!" an orange haired boy said cheerfully. He bounced up in glee.

"Nya Ochibi, how old are you? You seem to be too young and too small to be in the second year nya!" the kick-boxing red-haired boy said - or no, he was much more into shouting.

"Eiji! Don't be so rude to him. It's very rude to say things like that to him!" the other one who had a black hair with an egg style on it protested, smiling to Ryoma. "I'm sorry, but Eiji is always like that."

"Kikumaru Eiji, 2-C of Social Deparment nya, nice to meet you, Ochibi!" Eiji jumped to Ryoma who weren't ready yet for the impact of the glomp that Eiji would soon give him.

Definitely.

Ryoma choked as he felt air was being ripped off from his lungs. Slowly, his face turned into a blue as he gasped desperately, trying to get Eiji off from his body, "Ki... kumaru... senpai... get off..."

Because Kikumaru Eiji isn't light at all. _At all._

"Kikumaru-san, let him go!" a silver haired boy with honey eyes cried out, rushing to Ryoma and Eiji. "Kikumaru-san, please let Echizen-kun go, he is blue, blue! Anyone help me!"

"Aahh... it's always like that," Kirihara sighed, looked at Sanada. Marui and Yukimura followed his eyes and they turned back, trying to suppress their laugh. Yukimura smiled widely as he put his hands on his ears.

"TARUNDORU! Kikumaru, a hundred laps around the outside building!"

Eii quickly let go of Ryoma as he shrieked, "Nyaaaa! Don't want to, don't want to! Tezuka, please nya!"

"Echizen-kun, are you all right?" the silver haired boy asked worriedly as he bent down to Ryoma to check him. "Oh - I'm Ootori Choutarou, from Science Department, class 1-F, Echizen-kun. Semi-regular member."

Ryoma coughed a bit before grunting an answer to Ootori, "I'm fine, thanks Ootori-senpai."

"A hundred laps, Kikumaru." a tall, bespectacled boy with brown-hazel eyes said firmly, arms crossed in his chest.

"Yukimura!" now Eiji turned to Yukimura.

"I'm sorry, Eiji-kun, but please do as Genichirou and Kunimitsu said," said Yukimura happily. He pointed his finger to Niou's running figure, "You can accompany Haru there. You nearly made Echizen-kun die with that hug."

Eiji cried as he stepped away from his teammates for doing his laps.

"Now, Echizen-kun... with this much of regulars and semi-regulars we have here, you don't need to be rush in knowing all of them in a day, now do you?" said Yukimura warmly. It was clear for all of the regulars and semi-regulars that Yukimura was 'aiming' for Ryoma. "Eiji-kun is our acrobatic player and he is always hyperactive like that, well, knowing him as our best acrobatic player here."

"_Him?_ The _best_? Don't make me laugh, Yukimura!" the other red-headed boy protested. "I jumped higher than him and my reflexes are much better than that weird cat boy with his annoying nya and hoi!"

"Gakuto, calm down, please." His friend, a blue haired boy with glasses, interrupted.

"That is, Gakuto Mukahi and Oshitari Yuushi," said Ooishi. "Oshitari is the one who wears glasses."

"Nice to see you, Echizen," Oshitari gave a hand to Ryoma. Ryoma gave his hand too and mumbled something sounded like, 'you even don't really need to wear those glasses'.

Oshitari and the other were stunned at this.

"Wow," Kirihara's eyes widened in awe. "He knows that Oshitari-senpai is wearing a fake glasses! He knows, he knows! Isn't he cool, ne, ne, Mura-buchou?" Kirihara looked hopefully to his buchou. Yukimura chuckled and he nodded, "Yes, Akaya-kun, Ryoma-kun is cool."

"Scary... Mura starts to call Echizen 'Ryoma-kun'..." Marui whispered to his other friend - black skin, balded head. "How do you think, Jackal?"

Jackal Kuwahara shook his head, "I really don't know how do our team manage to survive to this long."

"Shikuyoro, Echizen," Marui nodded to Ryoma and he whispered to Ryoma's ear, "You should be careful now that Mura has started to call your given name. I bet you have known what type of person is Mura?"

Ryoma blinked. _Shikuyoro?_ Now what is it with that _shikuyoro_?

Yukimura's head quickly jerked to Marui's direction. Marui backed off and he cursed. Lucky for him, Niou had finished his laps and he shouted, "I'm done, Yukimura! Satisfied?"

"Niou!" Sanada approached Niou and he raised his hand. Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise. Is that Tarundoru boy really going to hit that annoying Pigtail?

"Stop it, Sanada. Don't lose your temper." Tezuka grabbed Sanada's hand first and nodded. Niou smirked. He walked to Ryoma's side and said wryly, "That's Sanada for you, Chibi. Don't you dare to lose even a game or you will definitely feel those charming hands on your cutie cheeks."

Ryoma glared at Niou. "As if, Pigtail-senpai, I will lose like you said. Mada mada da ne for you, Pigtail-senpai."

"You cocky, little brat," Niou gritted his teeth. It was as if Niou and Ryoma were ready to snapped off each other heads.

"Echizen, 50 laps around court 1. You should show respect to your senpais, no matter what." Sanada barked, lingering at Niou. Niou understood and he kept his mouth shut. Ryoma jerked a bit and then he shrugged, "Uisu, Sanada-fukubuchou."

When he was already out from Sanada's ear range, he grunted, "Damn it." He promised he will surely pay Pigtail-senpai back for this.

_Buchou and fukubuchou with obsession of bunch of laps: checked._

"OCHIBI! YEA, YOU'RE RUNNING LAPS TOO NYA! HERE, HERE, RUN WITH ME OCHIBI!"

Ryoma turned back in fear and he quickened his pace, growling loudly enough to be heard, "I'm fine with being alone, Kikumaru-senpai, thanks!

But Eiji wouldn't let his Ochibi go that easy. He likes Ochibi and what he likes, he will never let go off of them so easily.

"DON'T RUN AWAY NYA, OCHIBI!"

"Gerr off from me!"

_Second chaos: checked._

Obviously.

"Oooh.... I love that Chibi so much already, really," Niou snickered. "So, next time, I suppose it would be Kikumaru?"

"Precisely!" the feminine brunette with closed eyes and creepy smile said, but now his eyes were opened, revealing an intense electric blue eyes. "Fuji Shuusuke is under your service."

"Great one, Fuji."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tarundoru and Shikuyoro : fin**

**Ok! That's for chapter 3. I know, Rikkai centric. Next chapter would be Seigaku's. And the dinner... the real chaos has just begun. Thanks for all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, alerted etc. i too thank my silent readers.**

**so! please do feedback me, i need them to improve this story.**

**and wouldn't it be nice if i receive what you think, or in the other words, review?**

**please, review!**

**~zephirus

* * *

**


End file.
